Book 2 Chapter 06. The Fortress
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'The Tablet' You hear Korianne's raspy voice uttering the incantation as one hand glides over the Tablet of Kul'Nath and the other casts strange ingredients into the fire. :TALK: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Wolf Crone A speck of blue light begins to glow at the base of the cave wall. Korianne's voice grows louder as she repeats the ancient verses, "Artul vang se caratis agan. Artul vang se maltanis rana." :TALK: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 56 - 104 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Wolf Crone The blue speck grows until the wall's rock is obscured by a shimmering wave of blue. "Prepare yourselves and may the ancient Wolf Lords of Kragstaad guide your way." :TALK: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Wolf Crone 'A Way In' Rima's firm voice snaps you back from the wonder of what you've just witnessed. "Steel yourselves - we know not what we'll find when we arrive." :TRAVEL: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Portal The cool embrace of the portal's energy is a welcome contrast to the stifling heat of the demon's realm. You try to focus but everything blurs as you enter the portal. :TRAVEL: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Portal There is a momentary sensation of falling but there is no ground or sky to fall towards or away from. You look for the others but blue light fills your vision. :TRAVEL: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Portal Intense cold and solid ground beneath your feet signal your senses the journey is over as your vision starts to focus and the glow from Rima's torch reflects off the mirror behind you. :TRAVEL: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 84 - 156 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Portal 'Inside The Keep' The mystic energy fades from the mirror as the last of the Drifting Crows emerges from its murky depths. Finally, there is simply a mirror with ornate runes etched into its surface. A quick glance suggests you are in a large storage room of sorts. Broken crates are scattered about as are fragments of frosty urns smashed long ago. Looters have had their way with what was once kept here but apparently had little use for a mirror that wo < Chapter 5 - Book 2 - Chapter 7 > Category:Quest Category:Book 2